The invention relates to an apparatus for use with a tape recorder.
A tape recorder is known which includes a displaceable support member on which a tape supply shaft is rotatably mounted and which maintains the shaft in its normal tape feeding position while a sufficient length of tape remains thereon, but which undergoes a displacement in response to an increase in the tape tension as a terminal end of the tape is reached, the displacement of the support member being effective to produce a warning that there is no available length of the tape.
One of the problems encountered with such a tape recorder is the embarrassing effect which the displaceable support member presents during a review/rewind operation. Specifically, when the review/rewind actuating member is operated, the drive unit is disengaged from a drive wheel associated with a tape take-up shaft, and is engaged with a drive wheel associated with the tape supply shaft. This frequently accompanies a displacement of the tape supply shaft as well as the support member thereof much in the same manner as they move when the tape reaches its terminal end, thus producing a tape end warning signal when it is unnecessary, which is embarrassing.